It is known that confetti can be launched into the air by hand-throwing bundles of confetti as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,148, or by launching from compressed-gas cannons such as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 08/111,608, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,529527or by ejection from a hand-held, hollow tube as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,225, or by ejection from a hand-held wand as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 08/368,500, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,319; all of said patents being incorporated herein by reference. All of these methods are effective in launching confetti into the air, and they add great pleasure and amusement at festive occasions such as concerts, ball games, amusement parts, and other public and private celebrations. At the same time, there has been a need for a confetti launching system which is uniquely suitable for commercial or corporate functions, and particularly for promotions of commercial products and services, and one which may be used both indoors and outdoors, and which may be operated without professional personnel and without any participation by the audience.